bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo'Gallian Dragons
Four types of closely related dragonic humanoids that reside in Mo'Gallile. The four types each represent one of the Four Elemental Spirits and are closely associated with their representative element. There are Western Dragons, Ryu, Wrym, and Wyvern. Though they are each different, the word "dragon" is still used as a general term for all of them. Biology Dragon Form Like all other Mo'Gal, the form of dragons has be changed by the current demon lord. Though this human-like form is beneficial to them to better integrate into society, they can change back into their original form by forcibly rejecting the influence of the demon lord's power for a short time. Because of the large size and high destructive power of this form, there are some laws restricting the use of this form within city limits. The Four Types Western Dragon One of the four Dragon types that are closely related to the element of fire and originate from the West and Desert Regions (Hence their name). Much like the element they represent, they can be strong-willed, prideful, haughty, and short tempered. Though this is a more stereotypical generalization of this type, actual personalty traits differ from each individual just like with any other being. Interestingly, though the common true form of Western Dragons is four legged winged dragon, there are a small few who's true forms look more close to wyverns with wings in place of their forelimbs. Why this is so is currently under investigation though it is speculated that Western Dragons and Wyverns may have some genetic ties that cause wyvern-like forms in the former type but not the opposite in the latter's case. It has also been proven that Lizardmen are an offshoot race of the Western Dragon that resulted from breeding with humans for a long period of time. Ryu The Dragon type that are related to the element of Water and originate from the East Region (Sometimes called Eastern Dragons because of this). Though usually calm, kind, and graceful, much like a raging sea they can become violent and destructive when angered. Because of their high magical ability, they can control the weather, which resulted in one family line of Ryu being worshipped as Weather Deities and becoming the center of one of the largest (and currently governing) East Region religions. Their True Dragon form is long serpentine form that can effortlessly sail through the sky without wings. This form is also closely related to the earthbound Wyrm which also has a long serpentine dragon form. Like Western Dragons and Wyvern, there's speculation that Ryu and Wyrm are more closely related to each other. It is also theorized that mermaids and certain types of more magical gifted lamia are evolved descendants of Ryu. Wyrm Dragons related to the element of Earth. Being the only Dragon type unable to fly, they instead have adapted to a life on both the surface of the earth and under it being able to move with frightening ease either crawling along the ground and tunnelling below it. Though somewhat nomadic at times, they usually remain in the Rain Forest Region because of the softer soil and the abundance of large wildlife. Because of their adaptations, their personality matches their absurdly tough and powerful bodies; blunt, dense, and one-track minded, but by no means unintelligent. Due to not having magical powers, flight, or even fiery breath, Wyrm make up for this by being the physically most powerful of the four types which allows them to destroy anything in their path and become literal juggernauts when they set their minds on a goal. In true dragon form, nothing will stop them or get between what they want, be it man, castle wall, forest, or even a mountain. They will bulldoze a perfectly straight line though it all. Their Dragon form is a serpentine form that further bolsters their power and endurance. Makes it so that no non-magical force can stop them for a reliable amount of time. It is theorized that physically stronger types of Lamia have evolved from Wyrm. Wyvern The final type of dragon that represent the element of wind. Instead of a focus on raw power, a wyvern's skills excel towards speed and manoeuvrability in the air granting them superiority in the sky over western Dragons ans Ryu. This also allows them to be a completely nomadic race as they can be found all over Mo'Gallile. While not prideful nor short-tempered like their western cousins, they can be abrasive, whimsical, and sometimes lazy. Despite this though, once they form a bond with a person, be become very reliable allies to them regardless of their normal moods. This has lead to the creation of a division in the Mo'Gallian Airforce known as the Dragoons where a Wyvern is paired with a rider which uses their dragon form as a mount to ride into battle upon. The Wyvern's true dragon form has their wings on their forelimbs allowing for more streamline flight and larger wingspans then western dragons. They can also maintain their form for longer then other dragon types. There's strong evidence that Harpies have evolved from Wyverns which is only reinforced by the uncanny resemblance in the two race's body structures. Culture Western Dragon Culture The most beastly of the four races, before the Demon Lord's intervention they were nothing more than mindless animals. Following it, they became ferocious monsters and a source of unparalleled destruction and force among the warmonger's forces. With seemingly limitless lifespans and their ability and desire to wreak havoc gone, the western dragons have slowly transformed from savage monstrosities to a race of warrior-sages, often dedicating their lives to both the protection of their hoard and the accumulation of knowledge. Unique to Western dragons is the source of their power and lifespan: The Flame. Passed down from the origin of all dragons, every member of the race contains a small fraction of it within them, an ethereal representation of both their magical and physical abilities, as well as importance among dragons. The Flame cannot dim naturally, it can only be lost when passed along to offspring, or its holder is slain. When mating, dragons are entirely in control of how much of their own flame they pass along, be it only a small part, or nearly all of it. When two dragons merge their share of the flame, giving almost as much as they can, a child of extraordinary power is born. Conversely, when a dragon is slain, their fraction of the flame is bound to their body until recovered by another dragon, in which the rites of burial are performed, and the flame bestowed upon their next of kin, if possible. With how important The Flame is in western dragon society, and how to even have a child actively weakens all members of the race while bestowing upon them life at the cost of one's own, bonds among parents and child, broodling among broodling, are incredibly strong, taking priority above all else. Also unique to western dragons are the ancient laws binding them. Not entirely clear in origin, dragons have two glaring and seemingly intentional weaknesses: They must always keep their word, to the point of being magically impelled to do so, and they despise iron. Iron weapons are the only weapons capable of piercing a dragon's thick skin, even when slipped under the scales, and iron cannot be damaged by a dragon's normally destructive attacks, though whatever may be behind it or inside it is in no way imparted with this safety. Steel and the like are not considered iron by the ancient magics, and are unaffected. Ryu Culture Coming soon Wyrm Culture Coming soon Wyvern Culture Coming soon. Category:Lore Category:Species